My best friend's what!
by Klaus' Little Tinkerbell
Summary: Hunny has a secret that only Mori knows...what happens when it gets out and what does this have to do with Haruhi? Rated M for later chapters maybe. Is now on indefinite hiatus but will re-post with many changes
1. Chapter 1

hunny has a secret that only mori knows... what would happen if that secret was to get out? mori and hunny not cousins just childhood friends...

prolouge

18 years earlier (hunny and Takashi 5 years old)

mother and father are fighting again.. i don't understand ever since she has put some weight on they are fighting all the time. Takashi and i sit in my room playing with Usa-chan when suddenly she cries out in pain.

we ran down the stairs and i saw mummy hunched over in pain. father told Takashi and i to go back to my room and that everything would be fine so we did. she didn't come back home for 3 days and when she did she wasn't so big anymore and life continued on as ususal...

i figured it out when i was 12 and talked to father about it. he said that mum and he couldn't take care of her so she was given up for adoption...somewhere out there i have a baby sister and one day i WILL find her. what i don't understand is they are rich so why wouldn't we be able to take care of her unless...

Chapter 1

present day

18 years later

Haruhi's POV

as i walked down the halls of Ouran Academy for the last time i think back through the years that i spent here. i thought of my bast friends the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru they're leaving for Paris tomorrow morning for a photoshoot...you see Ouran is a prestegious school that only the best get into. i got in because i was smart and my parents had money... lots of it...you see i always knew there was something different about me...for one i look nothing like my parents or even my brother Tamaki Suou i always had my suspicians but last night father confirmed them for me...i was adopted. but that doesn't really worry me. they have been there for me my whole life and the way i see it...they are my family.

after graduation i had to go straight home to get ready for a graduation/reunion party. i invited some of my friends from school and Tamaki has invited his group of friends from high school from when he attended ouran. strangely enoguh i have never met any of them due to the face that i was always too young to go out with my big brother. whenever he used to tell me i couldn't come i used to go to my room and sulk until he got back. but no matter what happened i knew that no matter what happened Tamaki would do anything in his power to protect me.

i'm slightly worried about meeting his friends because..well...you see...he was in a host club and i've seen what he is like with the ladies...other than me that is... and i have no idea what to expect from his friends...the only thing that i know is they are all from extreamly wealthy families.

2 hours later:

as i walked down the stairs to the party i began to worry slightly...what is Tamaki ignored me...what if they didn't like me? i stopped and took a deep breath everything will be fine i told myself. Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived earlier amd were waiting for me downstairs. thinking that i ran downstairs and..ran into a wall? no thats not right...i looked up and found i was staring into the eyes of a giant...i'm just kidding...but seriously he was huge! "oh i'm s-sorry sir" i managed to stutter out he just looked at me and nodded his head. I looked across the room and my eyes met well…they looked exactly like mine…what. The. Hell?


	2. who? what? HUH!

**Chapter 2**

_I looked across the room and my eyes met well… they looked exactly like mine…what. The. Hell?_

I walked over to Tamaki "Um big brother who's that little guy over there?"

"Huh? Oh little guy?" he looked over to where I was pointing and a bright smile overtook his face. "HUNNYYYYYYYYY" he screamed, might I say, like a girl and glomped him. 'Eh?' I thought, Hunny? That's a strange name. I was surrounded by a bunch of guys I didn't know so I went looking for Hikaru and Kaoru. I couldn't find them anywhere downstairs so I went upstairs and found them in my room, waiting for me. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for you, of course." They replied in unison. We stayed up there for hours just talking and mucking around. Mainly Hikaru and Kaoru playing Haruhi Barbie, but I don't mind because they've been doing this the whole time that I've known them so I'm used to it. At around 8pm Tamaki came to my bedroom door "HARUHIIIIIIII COME DOWNSTAIRS WITH BIG BROTHER!" I sighed and got up and the twins followed me downstairs. Once I got downstairs Tamaki introduced his group 'The Ouran High school Host Club.' There was Kyoya, Himself, Takashi or 'Mori' and the little guy that caught my attention earlier was Mitskuni or 'Hunny'. I had a good look at all of them but when I met the piercing black eyes of none other than Kyoya Ootori I gave a slight gasp. What the hell is he doing here? "Haruhi, pleasure to see you again." He said, in his unemotional voice.

"What? You guys know each other? How? Explain now." Tamaki said, confusion lacing his voice.

"Um- Well- you see um Kyoya is my um-"

"I'm Haruhi's ex-boyfriend. Isn't that right Haruhi." His eyes. God I had missed him.

"WHAT? HOW DID THIS NOT COME TO MY ATTENTION EARLIER? WHEN? EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOUNG LADY!"

I blushed a deep crimson and looked at the ground. I really hoped that Kyoya took this one because I couldn't explain this to Tamaki. Hell even I was confused. We had dated for a total of 4 months 2 weeks and a day about a year ago. We had made no secret of our relationship and yet here we are with my clueless brother. *sigh* he can be so naïve sometimes. I took a deep breath. "Tamaki what happened between Kyoya and myself has nothing to do with you so I suggest you but out." I finished with a glare and he went to his little corner to sulk and started growing mushrooms. "She hates me." He kept muttering to himself. My brother is so strange.

Anyway, getting back to the group of semi-random people in front of me. "Um well hi I guess. I'm Haruhi, Tamaki's younger sister. "Though not mentally." I muttered to myself and heard a few snickers coming from the peanut gallery. "Anyway go…have fun." I turned around and met with a wall of Kyoya. What is it with me and running into people tonight. I was starting to get pissed off. My best friends were leaving, my ex is here and my brother's a complete moron. 'I need a drink' I thought to myself.

"What do you want Kyoya?" I asked, irritated.

"Just to talk." His eyes met mine again and I couldn't resist. I sighed, and then nodded my head. He followed me to the kitchen I got some type of alcohol from the fridge and took a long drink from it. I didn't really look at what it was, nor did I care **(AN: sorry I'm not much of a drinker so I don't really care what drink it is. Use your imagination.) **

"Ok what do you want to talk about Kyoya?"

"Us." Was his simple reply.

"Kyoya there is no us. We ended over 7 months ago. Move on."

"Oh believe me Haruhi I HAVE moved on but either way it doesn't stop me from missing you from time to time does it?"

"Why would you miss me when you have Renge." I practically spat her name at him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Renge meant nothing. How many times do I have to tell you that Haruhi?"

"Hmmm I don't know maybe if you told the truth I would be more inclined to believe you."

"I am telling the truth."

"If you are then answer me this. What did you have to gain from cheating on me with her huh? Also while we're at it you might as well tell me how many times you cheated on me with her."

"Fine. You want the truth? Well here it is. Renge got me drunk and took advantage of me while I was intoxicated. That is when you saw us. It was only the one time that was it." He was starting to look pissed off and I was starting to get a bit drunk myself. No wonder since I'd nearly finished a full bottle of whatever the hell it was that I was drinking.

"Well thank you for clearing that up for me Mr. Ootori. Now I must be leaving I'm sure you have better and more productive things to do with your time. Goodbye." But before I could even take two steps from him I was pulled back and his warm lips covered mine. Before I realized what I was doing I had started to kiss him back. I had really missed this, but just as it started to get heated I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER/DAUGHTER!" I pulled away, turned around, and was met with a fuming father and a seething brother. Oh boy…..


	3. confrontations and explinations

**Chapter 3**

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER/DAUGHTER!" I pulled away, turned around, and met was met with a fuming father and a seething brother. On boy…_

"COME ON! I'M WAITING. ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Tamaki calm down. I may be your sister but you're not my father."

"He may not be but I am. Haruhi Suou march you behind up to your bedroom right now and we are going to have a discussion. Now GO!" wow my father could be scary when he wants to be. Hikaru and Kaoru followed me up and sat on my bed with me.

I started crying. Damn, I'd thought that I was over him but I am so clearly not. "It's ok Haru he's just angry."

"Yeah he's probably just surprised and is chewing Kyoya out at this very minute-"

"-Tamaki is probably the one that he needs to be scared of the most." They always knew what to say to make me feel at least slightly better.

Just then my door burst open. "You" he pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru "Out." Hikaru and Kaoru walked calmly out after giving me a hug. My dad came in dragging a battered looking Kyoya. "You didn't have to go as far as to beat him dad. It was just a kiss." He looked at me.

"This was you brother not me. Though I wasn't averse to helping him. You're my baby girl Haruhi and you're too young to be going around kissing random boys. What were you thinking!" I stared at him.

"Dad first I'm not a baby anymore. Second I'm 18 years old which is, may I point out, old enough for me to move out if I want to and lastly Kyoya isn't a random boy. You should remember I mean I was dating him about 8 months ago. Remember you had all those guys tail me to find out what was going on 'cause you were too scared to ask me straight out." Kyoya and my father stared at me in shock. Then when dad's mind clicked about who Kyoya was, he turned around and knocked him out.

"DAD!" I yelled, running to Kyoya's side. Dad was shaking his hand.

"That's what he gets for cheating on my baby girl." And with that he got up and walked out of my room. 3 words explain this situation Fuck My Life.

I set Kyoya up in my bed and then grabbed my jacket, walked down stairs and left. I needed some time by myself to just think so I turned my phone off. I didn't think what dad or Tamaki would do when they noticed that I was gone.

I wandered around aimlessly until I came to a park (yeah real original I know) and sat down on the swing. I leaned back and watched the stars while swinging back and forth for a while just getting my thoughts in order.

After I while I decided that it was about time for me to head back so I took out my phone and turned it back on. BING, BING, BING, BING one after the other messages and missed calls popped up on my phone by the time my phone finished going off I had 50 messages all from dad and Tamaki and about 100 missed calls. When I looked at the time I realized why they were freaking out, I'd been gone nearly 4 hours and I hadn't let anyone know. Yeah real smart Haruhi….NOT.

Just as I finished going through the messages another call came through but it was for an unknown number "Hello?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Haruhi where are you?" asked a deep, sexy voice that I didn't recognize.

"Who is this?" I asked. I wasn't going to tell someone that I didn't know, where I was.

The voice sighed. "It's your brother's friend Takashi now, where are you so I can come pick you up before your father and brother call Kyoya's secret police."

"Oh. Um well in that case…" I looked around. "Um Takashi?" I asked

"Yes?"

"I don't exactly know where I am." I chuckled a bit, uncertainly. He told me to describe where I was and luckily he knew which park I was referring to. Apparently I was right near the Morinozuka residence.

"Ok wait where you are and I'll be there soon." And with that, he hung up.

I sat down on a bench that was conveniently located a few steps away and waited…. After about 10 minutes of waiting I found myself slowly drifting off to sleep when a group of about 5 obviously intoxicated boys walked through the park and noticed me.

"Hey little lady what you doing out here so late?" one slurred. I didn't reply.

"Oh so she's a shy one then? Want to come and party with us?" another one asked. Though he seemed slightly more sober than the other man. I just shook my head.

Then when they approached me I started to worry. So I got off the bench and started to walk away. "Oh come on don't be that way honey we're not going to hurt you." A blonde one staggered up to me.

"L-Leave m-me alone." I managed to stutter out. But they just kept coming closer and before I knew it they were right in front of me and one was going to grab me. But before he could I watched as he and the other boys were suddenly wrenched away from me.

I looked up and saw my savior was Takashi and I was so happy that I flung myself into his arms and started sobbing. I was so scared but when Takashi arrived it was like he was a guardian angel sent to help me.

I looked up to him with tears still dripping down my face. "Thank you so much Takashi."

He looked at me "Mori."

"What?" I asked, in confusion.

"You can call me Mori. Everyone else does." And with that a smile broke across my face.

"Ok then. Thank-you Mori. Now can we please go home before they really do call the secret police?" he nodded and when I got in the car he turned the heater on for me. I hadn't realized it before but I was freezing.

15 minutes later we got back to the mansion and standing in front of the front door was a row of men glaring daggers at me. Dad, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and finally Kyoya were all standing there. Unmoving.

Once again for the second time tonight….Oh Fuck…..

**A/N Ok guys that's it for chapter 3 of this story. I'm hoping to update at least once a week with both this story and Running doesn't solve everything which is my Naruto story. So go check it out if you like Naruto please :3 **

**Oh also before I go I would like to thank Thandail, kiera-sama, random fan-girl, Ashlyn Braere, Byoken and hunnylover for Reviewing chapter 1&2 X3 its really great to know what people think of my stories….. So anyway**

**R&R!**


	4. Mori to the rescue!

**Chapter 4**

_15 minutes later we got back to the mansion and standing in front of the front door was a row of men glaring daggers at me. Dad, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and finally Kyoya were all standing there. Unmoving._

_Once again for the second time tonight….Oh Fuck….._

I gulped. This shit was serious. I'm in deep shit. I looked over at Mori. "Hey Mori?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure they put something nice on my tombstone okay?" I asked, fearfully.

He chuckled "sure." At least that was taken care of.

I stretched my arms and yawned "Oh wow guys thanks for waiting for me but I'm beat goodnight." I tried to step between dad and Tamaki to get to the door but to no avail.

"Haruhi Lesley Suou explain yourself right this instant." Dad nearly yelled… that scared me more than it would have if had actually yelled.

"U-um daddy please just let me go to bed?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes but it wasn't working so I turned to Tamaki, that didn't work either so I kept going down the line I got to Kyoya and even he was still glaring. I turned to Mori then "Help?" I asked in my cutesy, sweet voice. He looked like he was thinking it over for a moment before he quickly turned and lifted me up, nearly throwing me over his shoulder.

I expected him to help me get through the door. Not turn around and walk out of the yard. "Mori where are you taking me?" I asked sweetly.

"Home." Was all he replied? I looked over his shoulder at everyone's stunned face.

"Um I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Mori dropped me into the passenger seat of his car and the last thing I heard was

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!" but it wasn't my father that said it….surprisingly it was actually Hikaru because everyone else was still in shock. I had to giggle at that.

**Bed Time**

Mori had shown me to my room and showed me where to go and if I needed anything his room was right next door. He was about to leave the room but there was one problem…clothes…mine were a little dirty from my little play at the park and I didn't really feel like sleeping in jeans.

"Um Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I possibly borrow a…shirt… or something to sleep in?" he chuckled.

"Follow me." I followed him into his room and it was just as I had imagined it was conservative but it also had a warm, welcome feeling to it. Mori walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled a shirt out of the top drawer before going to the third one and grabbing a pair of what looked like- boxers.

He walked over and handed them to me. "These should fit."

"Thank you very much for everything." I smiled shyly and gave him a quick, little peck on the cheek. Oh my god, he blushed. I giggled silently to myself before slipping back into the guest room.

I showered and changed into the clothes he lent me. The boxers were a little too big but the shirt went to my knees so I opted to wear that and my underwear. The bed was really comfortable but I spent hours tossing and turning before I decided that I just couldn't sleep.

I got up and padded my way to the door barefoot, hoping that Mori wasn't asleep because I didn't want to wake him. I knocked lightly on his door. I waited a few seconds but heard nothing so I turned to return to my room but just as I reached my door, his opened. "Haruhi?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 'He looks really cute' I thought to myself….' Wait a second where the hell did that come from?' I just shook my head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Mori." I blushed, realizing that he was shirtless.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just…I…ah couldn't sleep." I stuttered.

"Come in." he sighed. I walked in and he went straight to his bed.

"Well come on are just going to stand there all night?" he asked, moodily. I walked over to his bed and settled for leaning against the headboard.

We were sitting there just talking for about an hour before sleep started to take over me. We weren't touching but I could feel Mori's body heat and it was making me sleepy. I subconsciously moved closer and feel asleep leaning against his arm….

**The Next Morning**

I groaned as I heard a door opening and closing. Wanting to sleep for a little longer I nuzzled my head closer and deeper into my pillow. I was just re-approaching sleep when I heard…well more like felt…a chuckle. 'Wha?' I thought.

"TAKASHI MORINOZUKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A GIRL IN YOUR BED?" 'takashi?' I thought before I remembered last night….that means this isn't my pillow…it's Mori. My face probably resembled Hinata Hyuuga's from that show that Tamaki is always watching _Naruto _I think he said it was called.

"Chika? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit your brother you know…my boyfriend? But your mum sent me up here to wake you and then some chick that was supposed to be sleeping in the next room….hi I'm Chika you must be the infamous Haruhi." He smiled at me, he seemed kinda of nice and cute.

"Um hello?" I was still deep crimson but thank goodness no one said anything about it.

"so mind explaining why you were sleeping in Takashi's bed? Your lucky it was me and not his mum that came up here otherwise I'm pretty sure she would be trying to plan your wedding at this exact moment."

"I couldn't sleep so Mori and I were talking and I guess we fell asleep?" I looked over at Mori and he nodded. I wouldn't tell him this but it was probably the best sleep I had, had in a while.

We then heard foot steps approaching at an alarming rate and heard a loud "HARUHIIIIII IT'S TIME TO COME HOME NOW!" he was fast approaching so I quickly ran and ducked into the ajoining bathroom that connected Mori's and the guest bedroom… I heard a faint "Mori where is my sister?"

"Toilet" was his calm reply.

"Okay….HARUUUU HURRY UPPPPP BROTHER WANTSS TO TAKE YOU HOMEEEEEE!" phew I got away with that one….

**A/N hey guys well here's this week's chapter I have decided to alternate with updates of 'Running doesn't solve everything' and this story just to make it easier plus I'll also try to make the chapters longer but no promises anyway…**

**R&R!**


	5. the truth?

**Chapter 5**

**Previously:**

"_Okay….HARUUUU HURRY UPPPPP BROTHER WANTSS TO TAKE YOU HOMEEEEEE!" phew I got away with that one…._

I casually walked back into Mori's room, totally forgetting that I was only wearing Mori's top and boxers. When Tamaki saw me I swear his eyes went as wide as saucers. "Ok um Tamaki I can explain this. I needed something to sleep in and Mori lent these to me." He looked skeptical but didn't say anything for once. I saw Chika about to open his mouth but he was silenced by a glare from Takashi. "I'm gonna…ah…go see Satio." He then scampered out of the room…well now that that's sorted out I'm going to get changed.

5 minutes later and I was back in Mori's room with Tamaki who was still eyeing us suspiciously but I ignored him and walked up to Mori and gave him a hug. "Thanks Mori." I smiled at him. I saw a slight lift in his lips in return. I turned back to Tamaki. "Okay we can go now."

When we got home, almost the minute we walked in the door the boys were on us. But the only person who spoke was dad. "You're grounded for 2 weeks. You are not to go anywhere or do anything without my permission or knowledge you got that?" I nodded, then grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru's hands and went up to my room. Closing the door behind us a little harder than necessary. What can I say? I was freaking angry I'm 18 and he and the rest are treating me like a child.

**2 weeks later:**

FREEDOM! Sweet, sweet freedom. These last 2 weeks have been horrible dad wouldn't let any of my friends over, if it hadn't been for Hunny and Mori coming over occasionally I probably would have lost what remained of my sanity. One thing that I decided on though was that I am going to get myself into martial arts or I was going to take some classes on self-protection. I'm going to be a lawyer one day and there will be times when I need to protect myself. Besides I felt absolutely helpless that time at the park when Mori had to come and protect me.

I've been looking in the newspaper and I found a place for beginners and I am going to in there today and signing myself up for it. Then I am going to have a look at houses close to campus because school starts soon and I want to be close so that I can get to my classes easily.

**Time Skip 3 months. **

University started about a month ago and I love it. With all the studying I did back in high school it really has helped me. Sure there's still a lot of work and it's still not that easy, but it's still a little easier than I thought it was going to be. Believe it or not I have even made some friends there are two of them, sisters, Coralline and Tyann. They reminded me of Hikaru and Kaoru being that they are twins and had mischievous attitudes. They are both tall with dark brown hair and greenish brown eyes.

The bell rang and we all packed up our books. "Alright class I want chapter's 10-13 in your books completed by class on Monday morning." Sure it sounds easy enough except that each chapter is about 10-15 pages long.

"Hey Haru you wanna come out for drinks with us tonight?" Ty asked.

"Sorry Hun I can't. Got club tonight plus I already got plans."

"OOOOHHHHH with a certain tall dark and mysterious man?" she teased. I blushed, in fact she was right. Turns out that Mori owns and teaches at the dojo that I go to and I invited him and Hunny over for dinner after club tonight.

"If you must know I invited Hunny and Mori over for dinner tonight after club." Coralline and Tyann both giggled.

"AWW come on Haru when are you going to get around to screwing him already. We both know that you like him. That's it. I'm coming with you to the dojo tonight to meet this infamous Mori that you're ALWAYS going on about." I god I just KNEW this day would come.

I sighed "Okay. You coming too Corall?"

"I guess. I got nothing really better to do tonight."

"Alright we just got to stop by mine so I can get my workout gear."

They nodded and we went to my place. I had managed to get an apartment pretty close to the university about 2 weeks before classes started. My leaving home had been met with many tears from my father and from Tamaki. Though they didn't really like the idea they still let me go anyway. I didn't have a job yet but I was looking for part time work for when I wasn't in class.

We walked in the door and I noticed that dad had been over and brought my mail. I knew it was dad because he left a note asking me to come over for tea tomorrow night. I picked up the letter and noticed that it was from one of the law firms that I had put in an application for an internship. Opening the stark white envelope with eager fingers, taking out the white sheet of paper with my future on it. I read the letter and started squealing and jumping up and down. I got it, I got the internship at Parkerson's & Co!

"What is it Haruhi?" Coralline asked.

"I got the internship!"

"Congratulations Haru." Tyann said, hugging me.

"Alright let's go!"

We got to the dojo with about 10 minutes to spare and Mori was already there with Hunny, warming up. I left the girls in the room with Mori and Hunny and went to the girls changing rooms and put on my black leggings and purple tank top.

I walked into the training room and was glomped by short blond boy named Hunny. I hugged him back "Hey Hunny are you still coming over for tea?" I asked. He looked sad and hugged his bunny Usa-chan who appeared out of nowhere.

"I really want to Haru but papa wants to talk to me about something so it looks like it will just be you and Takashi." I blushed when he winked at me. Hunny somehow figured out that I liked his best friend. I'm just happy that dad and Tamaki haven't found out yet otherwise I would never hear the end of it.

I walked over to Mori who were talking to the girls, I eyed them suspiciously and they looked at me innocently. Almost TOO innocently. Heaven forbid they ever meet Hikaru and Kaoru then no one would be safe. "Hey Mori, looks like it's only going to be the two of us tonight." He looked over at Hunny and he smiled angelically at us. *face palm* I know what they're doing; all three of them are conspiring against us. Can't they just leave us to our own devises for once instead of interfering? Of course not. That's not the way out friends work.

**After Practice**

We said goodbye to everybody and walked to my place. It was about 5:30 and we decided to just order take-out because I was too tired to cook and I forgot to take out the meat this morning before I left for school.

Once the food arrived we started eating and we were talking.

"Hey Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking and sure I love my dad and brother but I would like to try and find my real parents you know? It's just lately I really want to find out."

"What do you mean your real parents?" oops forgot I hadn't told him about that.

"Well Dad and Tamaki aren't my blood family. I was given up for adoption the day I was born."

"If you really want to know then I say you try to find them."

"Hey what's up with you and Hunny? You're like always together." It was true, ever since I had first met them it was quite rare to see one without the other.

"Ever since we were young Mitskuni and I have been together. I looked out for him during school because he got picked on for his size and his love of cute things. We grew up together and I guess we just got used to it."

I nodded. I didn't really understand it but I could tell that they had a bond almost like they were brothers.

"How's Satio? I haven't seen him at the dojo for a few weeks." I found out a while ago that Satio was Mori's younger brother who was going out with Chika who I found out was Hunny's younger brother, even though Hunny looks like the younger one (random a/n sort of like my sister and I!)

I met Satio about a week after I started going to the dojo and we started talking, he was so sweet and kind to me, he even helped me if I was having trouble with one of the moves.

"He's sick." Was Mori's stoic reply.

"Oh my, do you think he would mind if I brought some chicken soup over for him tomorrow?" he gave a slight smile.

"I think he would love that Haruhi." We started leaning closer to each other and just as I thought he was about to kiss me, there was a knock on the door. I looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 9 o'clock.

I opened the door to a wide eyed Hunny. "Hunny what are you doing here so late? Come in." he walked in and looked very frazzled.

"Haruhi I need to know…..were you adopted?" I looked at him, confused.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he looked like he was close to tears now.

"D-Do you have a birthmark in the shape of an H?" ok now I was getting worried.

"Um yeah. Hunny what is going on here?"

"Oh my god Haruhi…..you're my sister." I felt faint.

"Huh?" I asked before I fell back into a warm body…

**A/N Hey guy sorry for the late update and the time skip but I really wanted to get to this bit I hope you like it :P**

**Also I would like to thank hunnylover, Thandail, iguana-chan and bookworm13000 for reviewing I 3 them XD I would also like to thank all of you who favorite storied, story alerted & all you guys who just read my story. YOU GUYS ROCK! 3 **

**-Rue**

**R&R**


	6. chapter 6

_**No your eyes have not deceived you this is indeed an update! Hope you enjoy it **_

**Chapter 6 **

_Previously:_

"_Haruhi I need to know…..were you adopted." I looked at him, confused._

"_Yes, why do you ask?" he looked like he was close to tears now._

"_D-Do you have a birthmark in the shape of an H?" ok now I was getting worried._

"_Um yeah. Hunny what is going on here?"_

"_Oh my god Haruhi…..you're my sister." I felt faint._

"_Huh?" I asked before I fell back into a warm body…_

"Hunny wh-what are you going on about?" I asked, in shock.

"Mamma and Papa told me in the meeting that I had a sister who was given up for adoption just after she was born. Then they told me that she who she was adopted by…..your father Haruhi, and since I knew that you were Tamaki's only sibling I immediately assumed that it was you. I'm sorry, I know this is a shock to you, heck I'm still in shock myself, but I just thought that you should know." In the whole time I had known Hunny, I never knew him to be so serious. After his rant Hunny walked up to both Mori and I, gave us a hug and left silently through the open door.

I felt my knees shaking and if I wasn't already leaning on Mori I would have probably been on the floor by now. My real parents were the leaders of the Haninozuka family….Mitskuni and Satoshi were my brothers…..new questions started flying across my mind and I felt myself start to hyperventilate.

'Why did they give me up?'

'Didn't they want me?'

'WHY didn't they want me?'

Black spots started to flash across my vision and I was on the verge of passing out…that is, until I felt two strong arms wrap around my body and I was pulled tightly against Mori's body.

"Shhhh came down Haruhi, breath slowly now, deep breaths." He continued to sooth me until I was calm enough to think properly.

"I have to go and talk to my father…and Tamaki…now." I was still trying to keep my breathing calm while I put on my shoes and jacket. I was surprised that, when I opened the door, a car was waiting out the front. Looking over my shoulder at Mori I saw that he already had his shoes on.

"Well come on then." Was all he said, he then walked out the door and to the car, opening the door for me and waited until I got in the car.

We arrived at my father's mansion about 20 minutes later and I went inside, thanking and saying goodbye to Mori before closing the car door and watching him drive off.

I stormed into the house, slamming the door on the way, they knew, I knew they had been hiding something that night….

_Flashback:_

_Night before graduation._

"_Now Haruhi I don't know how to tell you this….I've been trying to figure out for months how to tell you this but I didn't come up with anything so I'm just going to come out and say it…. Haruhi you're adopted." I had suspected this, years ago when I found out that Tamaki's mother left shortly after he was born but now, having my suspicions confirmed, well, it hurt…. _

"_who are my real parents then? Why didn't you tell me this years ago daddy? Why?" both of them looked so sad but when I asked who my parents were there was a slight hint of guilt in their eyes._

"_we don't know who your parents are Haruhi I'm sorry, they wanted a closed adoption after you were born and we didn't tell you this sooner because it just never seemed like the right time." I took a deep breath._

"_okay, thank you for telling me, goodnight father, goodnight Tamaki." They looked at me sadly._

"_We just want you to know that we love you Haruhi, we always will no matter what….."_

_End Flashback_

Those mother puckers lied to me! I was way passed furious…I was downright livid. How could they do this to me? My 'father' and 'brother' met me at the base of the grand staircase. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed the moment I saw them. "We are sorry Haruhi but it was for the best at the time." My father, always the epitome of calmness. I glared at them.

"THE BEST?! ANSWER ME THIS THEN IF IT WAS FOR THE BEST THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE HONESTLY AFTER WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I EVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN." My voice lowered to the barest whisper. "you both betrayed me in the worst possible way. I love you both but don't bother to try and contact me for a while…." With that final word I left the house the same way that I had arrived….i stormed out, slamming the door in my wake. Once outside I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how I was going to get home before I broke down. Hearing footsteps I looked up and saw Takashi making his way slowly towards me.

No words were exchanged as he grabbed my hand and took me back to his car. As he drove back to my apartment I was trying my hardest not to cry, but when he stopped out the front of the complex the tears started to fall and as I was getting out of the car Takashi, who had gotten out and walked to my side of the car, grabbed me and held me close. Then the floodgates opened and I was openly sobbing into his chest. He didn't complain, all he did was lift me up so that I could wide my legs around his hips and walked up the stairs to my apartment.

When we got to my door I handed him my key from my pocket and he unlocked to door, pushing it closed behind us I clung to him, the tears still falling he carried me to the couch and sat there just holding onto me as I sobbed. When the tears started to slow down I pulled back and looked up at him….how had I not noticed how beautiful his eyes were before?

It was such a clique but while I was staring into his eyes, he was staring right back. I am not afraid to admit that when he started to lean closer, while my eyes closed and my heart sped up it just felt…well…right. As our lips touched I realized something, I was falling for Takashi Morinozuka, my newly found brother's best friend.

_**OMG hi guys! I am so so Sooooo sorry for the massive delay in updating there were certain reasons, major writer's block for one and some other reasons but I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has stayed with my for this story. For being such good readers, reviewers, followers etc. I now bestow upon you a virtual cookie delivered to you by your favorite host.**_

_**P.S. before I forget I am thinking of looking for a beta if you are interested please pm me thank you **_

_**Until next time Rue xoxo**__ R&R! pretty please?_


	7. i'm sorry guys indefinate hiatus

Hey guys I know you all really like this story and all but I have recently been going back over it and I have completely no idea where I was going with this or how I was going to continue. There are so many things that have happened since I last updated that I have decided that I am going to try and re-write this story, honestly the idea of it is nice but I don't like how it was written and I have noticed so many spelling errors and stuff so when I get the time I will try to re-write it and I will let you know when I put it up (it will be up as a new story) the pairing will still be the same but I am thinking of changing a few things like who her brother is and stuff like that as I am sick of explaining that Hunny and Mori were not cousins in this story. I know they are in the anime but I didn't want them to be in this so its best that I just change things. Sorry again guys.


End file.
